chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementalist's Pauldrons
A battlegear from the Zenith of the Hive set. Ability *Equipped creature gains 5 energy and 15 Power. *If the equipped creature is an Elementalist, it gains the elemental abilities of all creatures in your army. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Combo / Strategy Equip this battlegear on an elementalist, then attack with Elementalist's Psy-Blast for up to 20 damage with a 4-element styled attack. The full strategy is listed on the page for Elementalist's Psy-Blast Put two copies of each of these cards in your deck for maximum effect. 40 damage as basis, plus 40 more damage each time you recycle your attack deck. Then also, add other cards that support an elementalist deck utilizing this strategy, such as rapid card drawing to force more frequent cycling and drawing of the attack card itself, play defensively, or stall your opponent until you can add more Elementalist's Psy-Blast to your current attack hand. The Pauldrons themselves are not of much strategy discussion because they dont involve an attack directly, rather they simply power up your elementalist(s) quicker, and with all four elements, possibly on the first turn, they power up and combo with your elementalist to develop a very strong attack startegy, very early, and very often, especially if you know how to draw ALOT of cards, very QUICKLY. Truly "reliable" cards are rare finds, and even then they need to be used together correctly, in the game itself, and in the design of your overall deck, as well. Truly reliable cards that have as much power potential as this combo set, are another story altogether, and provide enough raw power that your entire deck can be built, in theory, around just these four cards (if your deck complements these cards and their strategy correctly. see the Psy-Blast page for the full strategy and more ideas). Since these cards were released in the same set, and share similar titles, they obviously go together, and if not, they work together anyway. Further, they work together VERY WELL, and quite possibly make up one of the best / strongest attack combinations / possibility that chaotic has to offer. So, you equip the Pauldrons on your elementalist(s), up to two of them (is best). Make sure, also that your other monsters have many, AND various other elements associated with them, so that your equipped elementalist(s) gain all four elements from the Pauldrons. With all four elements given as bonus from the Pualdrons, one Elementalist's Psy-Blast will hit for twenty damage, and two Elementalist's Psy-Blast will hit for A TOTAL of 40 damage. Your next best move is to give your equipped elementalist a good mugic spell, and you will be able to hit for upwards of 60+ damage in one turn, if not rite away on your first turn. After considering damage amounts, the next best course of action is to complement your deck. This is required to some extent anyway, because you need more than 4 cards and two monsters to make a deck. Add some extra elementalists, as they can serve as back up blasters, in case your Pauldron Equipped Elementalist is killed. Generally, elementalists have more element types than other monsters, so they can alwayszx fire an "lesser" psy-blast when a fully complemented, Pauldron Equipped Elementalist is / becomes unable to. So, now you have a basic deck layout, for monsters anyway... Now, add cards that allow you to draw cards (add as many cards that allow you to draw cards from your attack deck as you can add). Any card that lets you draw cards, a lot of them and quickly, will help here, whether it is an attack card, battlegear card, or location card. Your final deck will vary by how many cards you have included that let you draw cards. The theory is to equip your elementalist with the Pauldrons, while already starting the game with a full set of elements available to it from your other creatures, and then keep a psy-blast in your hand, and try to keep drawing cards in order to either draw the other one in your deck, or recycle your deck quickly and more frequently, so that you "always" have a possible Elementalist's Psy-Blast in hand, OR can draw one quickly (enough). So, how do we play an elementalist deck, especially one of this caliber andwith such a hi-skill requirement? Well, you play it like an elementalist, which is the middle ground between physical combat attackers, and long range / disorienting spell casters. Thus, as an elementalist, or with an elementalist deck, you are somewhere between a warrior and a mage. How then, does your elementalist execute this role effectively, and 99% of the time? To start, you blast your opponent with Elementalist's Psy-Blast and all four elements given by the pauldrons. Then, you do that again with your other copy of the attack card, or you find a way to get the other card (back) in your hand, and just try to keep blasting your opponent's monsters. But, what is the elementalists' role besides blasting your opponent into fundamental dimensions of reality with an elemental psy-blast attack, of which you can only have two maximum copies? To answer this, maybe the picture on THIS CARD will tell us something more here concerning the nature of the elementalists themselves. Also, consider now the other abilities provided by the Pauldrons. You get +5 energy, which is always good, and you probably deserve the extra energy for being crazy enough to mess with the elements themselves, let alone doing so based on only two "staple" attack cards. Then, you get +15 power rating... BUT, Elementalist's Psy-Blast requires a wisdom rating to use... what this tells us is that essentially your elementalist really has no solid clue what it is doing, or what it is up to. Do you need power rating, or wisdom rating? Obvisoulsy, you need the wisdom rating to use Elementalist's Psy-Blast, so why don't the Pauldrons provide wisdom? You should not need extra wisdom, as most elementalists generally have enough to use Elementalist's Psy-Blast, but there are some elementalists that are almost completely uselss... Concerning the power rating bonus, you can just about disregard the idea, altogether. Just keep on focusing on getting Elementalist's Psy-Blast into your hand, and hitting for 20 damage per strike. If that is the basis for your deck, then follow that to the core, which is what elementalists are all about. CORE. Where do you fire all four elements at the same time from? You fire the 4 elements from your very CORE, for the sole purpose of perfecting this combo strategy to its "natural" mastery. There are other attacks and mugic that will no doubt aid in the contruction of this deck, and you're still gonna need another 18 attack cards, by the time you figure in cardszx that let you draw attack cards, then you should still need somewhere around 5-10 SOLID ATTACK CARDS, but again, make sure they are SOLID, and at least complement whatever your other strategy you are using to continually psy-blast your opponents most powerful monsters. eg. more card draw for speed in psy-blasting / recycling attack deck, healing mugic used by some of your other monsters if you are playing defense, or status anomaly cards is you are forcing stall on your opponent until you can blast them into their fundamental dimensions of reality. Beyond all that core, what does the character in the picture tell us about elementalists' natures, and how should we use them for this combo, based on the pauldron picture. initially, we notice that the elementalist in the picture is using more than one element at the same time. There are other ways to play a single attribute elementalist deck, but that does not truly pertain to this combo, nor at all to using all four elements, which is the true goal of the deck / strategy we are trying to create. Here, we want masters, not specialists. Initially, you want elementalists that come already with multiple elements so they can fire back up psy-blasts, should your Pauldron wearer be destroyed. Then we realize that the best course of action available is to include attacks that utililize / require more than one element type in the same attack. Dual element attack cards are a decent place to start, but other four-element attack cards also exist. Allmageddon (attack) and Minor Roar are great attack cards to add to this deck becasue you can hit with all four elements at once, also, doing basically the same thing as psy-blast until you have a chance to draw / redraw some (more) blasts. Even with one unique ALLMAGEDDON and two MINOR ROAR, you are still left with only 5 attack cards as a deck theme / basis. Both of these other cards have high build costs, so watch your limit there, as well. Tho, they fit this deck's theme and playability quite nicely. IF you have ALLMAGEDDON and / or MINOR ROAR, play them, then. Or if you dont have those cards, and want to stick to psy-blast, do that, too. Add maybe one or two dual element attacks. Either way, the startegy is the same, and Elementalist's Pauldrons will provide the 4x element types required to maximize all three of these attack cards. Hit your opponent for double or 4x damage whenever you can, basically, until you get a(nother) psy-blast back in your hand. Now, we need roughly another five more attack cards. Add a few attacks that provide elements to your attacking elementalist, or to your other one(s). After that, we need only a few more attack cards, so let us see if we can pull anymore info from the picture on the Pauldrons. Ideally, the Pualdrons themselves suggest armor, and natural armor, to be more exacting. The only problem is that your elementalist is already equipped with armor and battlegear from the Pauldrons themselves, AND attack cards provide little in the wayszx of armor... Mugic has some good defensive spells, so make sure to include some of those types of mugic somewhere in your deck. We've learned almost everything about the elementalists' natures that is possible from looking at the picture of the Pauldrons, and we arrive at yet an even more difficult challange... How do we get some more armor on the Pauldron wearers by using attack cards, but not so much armor as to slow them, or your deck's basis down? GRANTKAE'S STANCE would be a good "armor attack card" to add to this deck, again, if you have it. Also, if you play a deck with all four tribes in order to give your Pauldron-wearing Elementalists all four elements, then GRANTKAE'S STANCE will also activate all four of its attack effects, thus your elementalist will gain 10 energy, prevent 10 damage, deal 10 damage, and destroy your opponents' battlegear, all while waiting to draw or recycle another psy-blast. Like ELementalist's Psy-Blast, GRANTKAE'S STANCE requires balance and harmony across both all four tribes, and all four elements, but in this Elementalist deck, you can easily reap all four benefits of GRANTKAE'S STANCE, even with a monster other than your two main Pauldron Elementalists. As long as you have all four tribes in your deck, which an Elementalist's Pauldrons deck should ideally play, than any of your monsters can use GRANTKAE'S STANCE. Anything close to the armor producing quality of an attack card like GRANTKAE'S STANCE can be used to that end, but we are not really looking for specific cards here. What we are really now looking for is a couple final attack cards whose general theme suggests (natural) armor, or ELEMENTAL MASTERY. Personally, I would suggest Dessicate the Land as a specific card because it does provide healing, but only if you the maximum of two in your deck, so therefore the specific card is ACTUALLY being used as a more general strategy, namely using healing as "armor." That is what elementalists do after all, they Dessicate the Land, essentially stealing the energy from the world to channel "energy" for their elemental attacks. The next best card which comes to mind for this deck strategy is Blaze Barrage, which generally a great elementalist card to begin with, but in terms of frequenting more psy-blasts into your hand for this deck, it truly outshines itself here in this regard. Blaze Barrage hits with 2 elements for 10 damage, and again, for only one build cost. Besides the dual element attack for 10 damage, the attacker also gets to draw an attack card, and discard an attack card. SO, just using this, you are up one chance at both drawing another psy-blast, and one card closer to recycling your attack deck, along with any previously used psy-blasts.. NOW, double those chances for adding two copies of Blaze Barrage, and you gain two chances of drawing another psy-blast, and reduce the recycle time of your attack deck by two cards. Blaze Barrage also fits the elementalist theme well, as it is a dual-element attack card. Tho, it is situated mostly as a fire style attack, the other elements actually do the damage here, and besides, a good elemental fire attack is always another good way to blast you opponent while cycling thru, or trying to draw another Elementalist's Psy-Blast. Whatever you do in using this combo, strategy, or these cards as a deck basis, remember, if you can just keep firing the only two elemental psy-blasts in / from your deck, then you dont even really need to use your other cards in your deck. That is what suggests mastery, being able to do what you really want to do, whenever you can / want, AND without relying on other cards (some reliance is okay, but too much reliance on other cards distract you from your mastery of a single card, as you begin to use them more than the main card of a mastery focus, the psy-blasts, in this case.) Again, if want to keep dessicating the land, and use it's "energy" to psy-blast your opponents' monsters back into their fundamental dimensions, then pursuing ONLY THAT COURSE OF ACTION is, again, what suggests mastery. Or even, trying to build a deck from only 4-8 basic / theme cardszx, again, suggests a mastery present in itself. Your locations, battlegear, and mugic can all be added as desired, really. None of those types of cards can really lower / slow your chances of drawing a / more psy-blasts because they are located in seperate decks, anyway. Tho, some of them can help you draw cards, and / or add elements to your monsters. The attack deck is by far the hardest part of this deck to make, and use, and keep using (fast enough), because everything that you add lowers your chances of drawing a psy-blast, but it can be done, or mocked and rigged into a "slightly different" existence. To end, there are more powerful decks to be made / played, but you can still win some fiercesome battles with this combo. Above all, this combo allows for a deck that is truly fun to play with, and offers a chance for mastery of it. Being thus more fun, and open to mastery, this elementalist combo / deck truly allows for a more rewarding experience than many other chaotic decks. Make sure to check out the general attack strategy for Elementalist's Psy-Blast on it's respective page. Category:BattleGear Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Zenith of the Hive Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Articles In Need Of Work